


slippery when wet

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dressup, Humiliation, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Vanilla Kink, heavy consent play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Otakus of a feather play together.





	slippery when wet

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (single line: see tags).

“Oh my god!” Tamamori exclaims, dropping the DVD case like it had burned him.

Miyata looks over from where he’d been watching TV. “What are you doing?”

“Going through your anime collection for something that won’t bore me,” Tamamori replies, sounding like he’d just seen a ghost. “You should really hide this stuff, Miyacchi! There are some things I just don’t want to know about you.”

Confused, Miyata peers over Tamamori’s shoulder and pales at the big colorful octopus and scared-looking girl on the cover. “Shit, how did that get in there?”

Tamamori makes a pained noise. “You could at least pretend it isn’t yours! How do you even…” He brings his hand to his face. “No, no, I don’t want to know. Ever.”

“It’s just porn,” Miyata says slowly. “I’m sure you have some at your own place.”

“Not _tentacle_ porn!” Tamamori hisses, glancing around him like someone else was in the room to hear him say it. “And I thought I was horrible with the bondage gang bang.”

Miyata’s eyes widen, and Tamamori gasps like he realized what he said too late. “You—”

“I’m going home,” Tamamori interrupts him. “I’m not mad at you or anything, I just can’t look at you right now.”

“Hey,” Miyata stops him before he leaves. “You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

“Of course not.” Tamamori replies, turning even redder. “I’m never going to think about it again.”

Miyata lets him go, frowning as he glances back to the questionable DVD. It’s not even really that bad.

*

“So I heard you’re into tentacle porn,” Taguchi says calmly after the next meeting of Miyata’s anime club.

Miyata tries to deny it, but he can feel himself flushing crimson; instead, he nods. “How did you know?”

“Oh, a little bird told me.” Taguchi doesn’t say anything else. Miyata knows that it’s out; usually Taguchi is never the first to know any juicy gossip. “Don’t worry, though. I’ve got a few discs in my collection that might interest you.”

That doesn’t actually sound that terrible, and honestly, Miyata _is_ intrigued. He’s always heard that Taguchi liked really weird stuff. This way he won’t have to run the risk of snooping and getting caught. He’s jolted out of his reverie when Taguchi slings an arm around his shoulders and whispers, “You should come back to my place. I’m free this evening.”

He doesn’t have to ask Miyata twice. Viewing material aside, he jumps at the chance to hang out with his favorite senpai. Since Kisumai have been debuted, he hasn’t gotten to see Taguchi nearly as much as he used to, overjoyed when the older man could fit the anime club into his schedule.

They already have so much in common, but bonding over something dirty like this makes Miyata feel even closer to him. He accepts a beer and a seat on the couch when he gets to Taguchi’s apartment, settling in front of the 60″ widescreen HDTV. Miyata didn’t even know they sold hentai on blu-ray, the picture even stronger as the first video starts.

It’s a little _more_ than he’s used to, the tentacle monster going right for the girl instead of gradually seducing her. Miyata prefers it more subdued, more _consensual_ , though he can’t deny that the way the animated girl yells and fights it when her body is clearly loving it turns him on a little.

“Man, I wish I had tentacles,” Taguchi says, the depth of his voice making Miyata jump.

Miyata looks over to see Taguchi lounging low on the couch, legs spread and hand shamelessly between them as he watches the TV intently. He can’t look away for a moment, Taguchi’s nonchalance more interesting than the images on the screen in front of him. He stares for a little too long, feeling himself flush when Taguchi’s gaze slides over to meet his.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of it.”

 _Really_ , Miyata had never thought about what it would be like to have tentacles. “Actually I haven’t.”

Taguchi scoffs a little. “Of course not. Just think, man, all of the extra appendages. You could fuck _and_ get a blowjob at the same time. Best way to multitask, in my opinion.”

Miyata turns back to the TV and tries to focus on the actual tentacles. “I didn’t think about it like that,” he admits out loud. “I always just—”

He stops himself before he finishes his thought, realizing almost too late what he almost just confessed to.

“Watching,” he corrects himself, clearing his throat a little as he shifts in his seat. His cock is rock-hard and straining the front of his pants, which aren’t even that tight. “I just like to watch it.”

“Are you sure?” Taguchi asks gently, his voice making it clear that he knows Miyata is full of shit. “Maybe you want to be the one who’s being violated by the tentacles, inside and out.”

Miyata can’t stop the shiver that crawls up his spine and he knows Taguchi sees it. “Maybe.”

“That’s fun, too,” Taguchi tells him, and Miyata nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a single finger slide along his neck. “We can pretend, if you like. I have just the thing we can use to simulate it.”

Heat floods through Miyata’s body as the girl on TV has tentacles all around her, one in her mouth and two between her legs, one sucking on each nipple and a few others holding her up and caressing her in various other places. He thinks about having that happen to him and Taguchi’s next touch to his skin has him jerking with a broken moan.

“Oh, you really want it,” Taguchi observes, his voice coming closer until there’s a tongue licking Miyata’s ear. “Shall we dress you up, too? I have some things from work in my closet and would make it look more authentic.”

All Miyata can do is nod as he’s seduced more by Taguchi’s words and the idea of what they’re about to emulate than the actual physical contact. Wordlessly he’s brought to his feet and guided down a hall, the video continuing to play on the TV, and all Miyata can think of is that those screams he hears are about to come from him.

Miyata really would like to ask _why_ Taguchi has section of his closet dedicated to girls’ clothing; it makes sense that Taguchi would keep costumes from his solos from years past, but Miyata is fairly certain the last time the other man had had to do drag for work was _years_ ago. The skirt and top Taguchi tosses to him seem to be the current season’s trendiest, and Miyata looks at them for a minute before Taguchi clears his throat.

“Go on,” he says, not unkindly. “I could always help you out of what you’re wearing if you need me to, though.” The way he kind of leers at Miyata destroys the kind image, and he can’t help but laugh a little.

“I think I can manage that just fine on my own right now. But thank you very much.” Miyata drops the clothes he’d been given onto Taguchi’s bed and pulls his own shirt over his head. The blouse Taguchi had given him is soft and sort of silky; it feels nice against his skin. Before he gets too sidetracked, Miyata slips out of his pants and underwear, flushing at the way Taguchi wolf-whistles as he bends to pull the skirt up his legs.

While Miyata finishes adjusting his clothes, he can hear Taguchi rummaging behind him, humming under his breath a little.

“Now tell me, Miyata-kun,” Taguchi says, footsteps approaching from the back, “how good is your imagination?”

“Pretty goo—” Miyata starts, then feels his eyes bulge comically as fingers splay on his thighs, swirling around the bare skin. If he concentrates hard enough, it feels like ten independent appendages exploring his body.

He gasps as half of them follow the crease of his ass to the back while the others tease their way up to where his skirt is very obviously tented. “You look so cute,” Taguchi says. “If you’re going to struggle or pretend to hate it, you should give me a safe word.”

“Panda,” Miyata replies, and Taguchi groans into the back of his neck.

“I like it so much better this way,” Taguchi tells him, latching his mouth onto the very back of Miyata’s jaw. “We can start anytime you’re ready.”

“No,” Miyata gasps, shrugging his shoulders a little to push Taguchi away from him. “No, don’t.”

“But you want me to.” Taguchi’s voice is smooth, but his hands are calloused as they touch Miyata everywhere under his skirt, finger and thumb curling loosely around his cock, which makes Miyata jerk uncontrollably. “You’re so hard, Miyata-kun. If I really did have tentacles, I would definitely wrap one around this.”

Now Miyata really is squirming, Taguchi’s hand tightening around the base of his cock while his other hand rolls something onto it. Then he pulls his hands away and Miyata still feels that restraint. “Taguchi-kun, stop. I don’t like this.”

“Your dick says otherwise,” Taguchi replies without any hesitation, thumbing the head of Miyata’s cock and Miyata cries out from the tension that has nowhere to go.

Miyata curls his fingers around Taguchi’s forearms in an attempt to push him away, but it’s futile. Taguchi’s arms wrap a little tighter around him, and he guides them forward to the bed.

“Hush,” Taguchi whispers against the back of his neck. His fingers rove all over Miyata’s skin, and it does feel good. “Up you get,” he says, and shoves Miyata forward so he has to catch himself with both hands against the mattress. The skirt has ridden up in the back, and Miyata somehow feels more exposed than he would if he were actually naked.

A cap pops, and when Taguchi’s touch returns, it’s slick and a little cool. He drags his fingers everywhere he can reach, and finally settles on slowly dragging them up the backs of Miyata’s thighs. Miyata can’t help but try and squirm away; it feels really strange. It’s a good sort of strange, however, and he gasps loudly when Taguchi reaches his crease.

 _Something_ starts to poke inside him, but it’s definitely not a finger. “Taguchi-kun,” he says, sounding more frantic than he actually is. “What is that?”

“Exactly what you think it is,” Taguchi says, and the _thing_ twists past his rim. “Do you like it?

“No,” Miyata gets out, shuddering as the tentacle pushes further inside him, slowly stretching him open. Each shallow thrust reminds him of the ring around his cock, a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Fucking get it out already.”

Resisting like this makes it so much hotter, the fabricated anger fueling his lust, and his struggling is real when Taguchi wraps one arm around him and holds him upright. He cries out loud when the tentacle hits him deep, swirling around and touching all along his insides, his traitorous body jerking when it finds his prostate.

“No, no,” Miyata mutters, the sharp burn of denial clouding his mind as he falls apart in Taguchi’s arms, knees bent on the bed with his legs embarrassingly wide to take the tentacle in deeper.

“Fuck, you’re hot like this,” Taguchi growls, pressing so close that Miyata can feel his erection digging into his back. Taguchi sneaks his hand up Miyata’s blouse to pinch a nipple, which has Miyata’s hips canting towards nothing, an unintelligible noise tearing from his lungs. “Swear at me some more,” he hisses under his breath.

Miyata isn’t too sure he can form words right now, but Taguchi helps by shifting Miyata’s ass so that Taguchi can hold the tentacle inside him with his crotch while freeing up both hands to torture Miyata. The one that had been on his nipples moves up to his mouth, shoving two fingers past his lips quick and forceful, while the other teases the insides of Miyata’s thighs before barely curling around his cock.

“Fuck you, leave it—” Miyata interrupts himself with a choked moan, his words garbled by Taguchi’s fingers and now all of it is real. “It fucking hurts, stop it already, you unnatural piece of shit.”

The only response he gets from Taguchi is a filthy moan as he lets his fingers slip from his lips to drag them down his throat. Miyata stops squirming when they caress his throat and neck, terrified that Taguchi will wrap his fingers around him and squeeze. It doesn’t stop him from imagining what it would feel like for them to do so, especially if they were actually tentacles; they’re still slippery with lube.

“Yes, that’s it,” Taguchi hisses, and Miyata struggles harder.

“Fuck you, get off of me,” Miyata groans, and Taguchi is annoyingly silent. He feels more and more trapped by just being there, even though the entrapment is sort of a thing he hadn’t realized he enjoyed.

“Oh, I plan to fuck _you_ ,” Taguchi replies without missing a beat. “We’re nowhere near finished with this.” Finally he lets go of Miyata’s throat; when he touches him again it’s with even more slippery fingers.

Every inch of Miyata’s skin is sensitive now, the lube on Taguchi’s fingers leaving even more of a chill when he runs them all over Miyata’s body. Both hands end up on his cock and now he’s screaming, swearing more in one breath than he has in his entire life up until this point because it really does hurt; he’s so hard and stimulated and not allowed to achieve release.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Taguchi says suddenly, releasing Miyata so fast that the latter falls right onto his face. The tentacle leaves his body and he feels so open, loose like a whore as well as used like one. “You okay?”

Miyata can’t look at him, staring at the bedspread they’ve mussed up as he nods, his hair plastered to his face from sweat. He still feels the denial curling in his veins but it’s subdued now, his body tingling all over as he tries to remember how to breathe.

“Come here,” Taguchi says, and Miyata jumps when those hands touch him again. “You’re shaking.”

“I want to _come_ ,” Miyata spits out, with way more malice than he’d intended, and he’s even more embarrassed at his behavior.

“You will,” Taguchi says gently, in complete contrast to the monster he’d just pretended to be, and Miyata relaxes a little at the tone. “For now, just calm down.”

Miyata tries to take deep breaths as Taguchi’s fingers rake through his hair, pushing it out of his face and Miyata makes the mistake of opening his eyes. There’s a mirror next to Taguchi’s bed and he looks even worse than he’d thought, like some kind of drag queen schoolgirl who had gotten run over by several trucks.

“I’m going to take the ring off,” Taguchi tells him. “It might hurt a little.”

It does. Miyata bites his lip, then exhales in relief when the blood in his cock can flow freely again. He thinks about reaching down to finish himself off, but that would be even more embarrassing and he lifts his head to Taguchi, looking at him for the first time since this whole scene began.

Taguchi’s eyes are dark and locked on Miyata, who feels a whole new rush of arousal from the look alone. Clearly Taguchi had enjoyed this as much as Miyata did, possibly more. “It’s not over yet, right?” Miyata asks in a small voice.

“Do you want it to be over?” Taguchi counter-asks, those fingers that were just emulating tentacles on his body lightly fingering the collar of the blouse.

“No,” Miyata answers, and Taguchi’s mouth is on his. It’s such an innocent kiss after what they just did, slow and sensual as they build up to parting lips and licking tongues.

Miyata’s arms wrap around Taguchi’s neck and the next second has his back on the mattress, legs falling open to take Taguchi between them. He whines as his cock rubs against the denim of Taguchi’s pants, which Taguchi rushes to unfasten and push down without breaking their kiss, grabbing a condom from his pocket in the process.

“I never do it this way,” Taguchi says between kisses as he pushes Miyata’s legs up and out.

Miyata struggles to keep up. “What way, face to face?”

“Yeah,” Taguchi replies. “Seems too domestic.”

“So why are you doing it now?” Miyata asks curiously, his back arching the second he feels Taguchi’s cock pressing against his rim.

Taguchi kisses his way down Miyata’s neck. “After what we just did, I just want to be close to you.”

“Oh,” Miyata says, feeling himself flush for an entirely different reason. Taguchi takes his moment of distraction as an opportunity to press forward, slow and careful. He keeps kissing along Miyata’s neck and collarbones as he lets him adjust to the fullness; Taguchi doesn’t begin to pull out until Miyata whispers, “Go.”

Taguchi does, still slow and steady. He leans back a bit, holding one of Miyata’s legs over his arm as he thrusts shallowly. It’s not enough, and Miyata does his best to reach out to pull him forward again. Taguchi’s hand catches his, his thumb gently rubbing across his skin as their fingers tangle together. Then it seems that Taguchi gets the hint, pressing Miyata’s hand against the pillows as he braces himself to go faster.

Miyata feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and from the way Taguchi’s hips are beginning to move erratically, he must be as well. Taguchi repositions their hands around Miyata’s cock and tugs him off, his grip firm. It’s only a few moments before Miyata gasps as he comes.

Suddenly Taguchi grabs onto both of Miyata’s arms, snapping his hips three more times before stilling with a low growl. Miyata feels it pulse inside him and it’s more intense than he’s used to, even when he’s in a relationship.

Taguchi’s shaking as he leans up on his elbows, and Miyata gives into his instinct to push Taguchi’s hair out of his eyes. “So,” Taguchi says conversationally, like they’re both not chasing after their breaths after having explosive sex, “do you want to start our own anime club?”

“Just you and me?” Miyata asks, his heart flopping.

“Yeah.”

Miyata grins. “Okay.”

As Taguchi kisses him again, he’s already looking forward to swiping Tamamori’s bondage gang bang porn.


End file.
